


When we stand together

by cap_n_avengers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sadreel - Freeform, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_avengers/pseuds/cap_n_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadreel. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we stand together

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane na podstawie "When we stand together" Nickelback

Historia z punktu widzenia Gadreela.

_Kolejny dzień. Wszyscy się modlą o koniec tego wszystkiego. Odwracamy wzrok. Wszędzie wszyscy udają, że wszystko jest ok, że nie dzieje się krzywda. My walczymy, a ich nie obchodzi, że to w ich obronie. Że to dla nich giniemy. Tak jest każdego dnia i nic nie możemy na to poradzić._

_Strzelanina. Pociski przecinające powietrze. Już się do tego przyzwyczailiśmy. Ciągną to i ciągną. Nie chcą rozejmu. Patrzymy na to wszystko i mamy dość. Chcemy wrócić do domu, ale nie możemy. Obiecaliśmy pomóc i staramy się jak możemy, ale krwi jest coraz więcej. Ale wyłączamy to. Musimy. Musimy być silni. Nie możemy być słabi, bo przegramy._

_Ty i ja - musimy trzymać się razem. Możemy polegać tylko na sobie. Nie możemy się poddać. Wygramy i będziemy szczęśliwi. Pójdziemy ręka w rękę. Tak jak zawsze. I wtedy wygramy, jestem pewien._

_Mówią nam, że wszystko jest w porządku, a my udajemy, że to wiemy. Że wierzymy im. Chcielibyśmy, żeby tak było naprawdę. Jak możemy po tym wszystkim spać? Śpimy jakby nic się nie stało, a przecież tyle złego się dzieje. Martwych przyjaciół przybywa. A oni przecież chcieli tylko pomóc. Tak jak my wszyscy._

_Moglibyśmy nakarmić głodujących tym co wyrzucamy. Ale nie. Dajemy im tylko puste słowa zawsze brzmiące tak samo. Obiecujemy im tak wiele. A sami nie możemy sobie obiecać, że przetrwamy do następnego dnia._

_Kolejny dzień. Znowu obiecujemy sobie wzajemnie, że jednak przetrwamy i wrócimy do domu. Padają rozkazy. Każdy idzie w swoją stronę. Modlimy się o przetrwanie. Nie poddamy się. Nie możemy złamać obietnicy. Musimy wygrać, by być bezpieczni._

_To co powinno nas prowadzić, czego powinniśmy się słuchać, jest wewnątrz nas. Nikt ani nic nas nie rozdzieli. Będziemy razem. Już na zawsze. Ale nagle światło zaczęło odchodzić. Usłyszeliśmy rytm bębna brzmiący jak bicie serca._

_Jest coraz głośniejszy._

_Oznacza to koniec._

_Wygraliśmy. Nie będzie więcej krwi i martwych przyjaciół._

_Pamiętasz obietnice? Jak przyrzekaliśmy sobie, że wytrwamy do końca i wrócimy do domu? Że już zawsze będziemy razem? Będziemy szczęśliwi? Nie opuścimy siebie nawzajem?  
Obietnic się dotrzymuje. Ja swojej dotrzymałem. Dlaczego ty nie?_


End file.
